marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Mechadoom (Watcher Datafile)
MECHADOOM Mechadoom was originally a Doombot created by Kristoff Vernard. Kristoff worked on a self-awareness program but quit prior to the completion of the robot. Unknown to him it was already self-aware. Waiting silently in Castle Doom, the robot completed its construction and started making improvements on its own. At first it wanted to please its absent master. Then "he" realized that this master had abandoned him. Then finally the idea of a master controlling "him" filled him with fear. He fled Castle Doom. To Mechadoom’s concern his programming still allowed for Kristoff or Doctor Doom to take over his control upon making contact with him. "He" tried to alter this program to no effect. He even created Doombots of his own, but still could not locate ways to make them truly independent. Realizing there were intelligent and independent robots, androids and cyborgs out there, Mechadoom decided to abduct and study them. His Doombots successfully captured Bushwacker, Forge, Jocasta, Machine Man, Ruby Thursday and Ultron. Mechadoom could project powerful blasts and an energy force field around him. He could take over non-sentient machinery with ease. However he drew much of its power from an external battery. When destroyed in battle his energy reserves were limited. Hank Pym started working on the remains of Mechadoom, after he managed to defeat Ultron. When a new A.I. calling itself Dimitrios surfaced, Pym decided to make his "prisoner A.I." a member of his newest team, the Avengers A.I., to battle this threat. Affiliations Solo D10, Buddy D6, Team D8 Distinctions Improved Doombot, Overcome His Limitations, Self-Aware Programming Power Sets LATVERIAN SUPERTECH Cybernetic Senses D8, Energy Blast D8, Flight D8, Superhuman Durability D10, Superhuman Strength D10, Technology Control D8 SFX: Always Prepared. Spend a doom die to step up a Tech Master stunt or resource and recover mental or emotional stress. SFX: Impervious Force Field. Spend a doom die to ignore physical stress or trauma. SFX: Immunity. Spend a D6 doom die to ignore stress, trauma, or complications caused by disease, poison, vacuum, hunger, thirst, fatigue, or psychic powers. SFX: Multipower. Add more than one Latverian Supertech power die to a pool. Step back each Latverian Supertech power die in that pool once for each die beyond the first. SFX: Versatile. Split any Latverian Supertech trait into two dice at -1 step, or three dice at -2 steps. Limit: External Power Source. Somewhere in the scene there is a D10 Tech Resource, representing the external power source. If this resource becomes stressed out, create a D6 Power Loss complication on Mechadoom and add a D6 to the doom pool. Each turn thereafter step up the Power Loss complication and step up the lowest die in the doom pool. If the Power Loss complication is stepped up beyond D12 shut down Latverian Supertech. Limit: Systems Failure. Shutdown a Latverian Supertech power to step up lowest die in the doom pool or add D6 doom die. Activate an opportunity to recover. Specialties Combat Expert D8, Menace Expert D8, Science Expert D8, Tech Expert D8 Category: Datafile Category: Watcher Datafile Category: Robot Category: Doombot Category: Latverian Characters Category: Latverian Underground Category: Avengers A.I.